Cutie Pie
Cutie Pie is a 28-year-old Earth Pony, daughter of Pinkie Pie. Cutie Pie was born in Trottingham six years before it was destroyed by a nuclear missile that Exodus had launched, and was one of the few lucky enough to be evacuated in time. Her friends weren't so lucky. Cutie Pie was shipped off to Ponyville orphanage, where she lived for twelve years. She enlisted in the Midnight, and was transferred to the front line in the Frozen North to fight in the still-raging Battle for the Frozen North. Only a day after her arrival, she received news that Ponyville had been quarantined due to the Endeavour Virus. She requested a transfer back home, but it was refused. She later discovered Ponyville had been firebombed to prevent the Endeavour Virus from spreading. Infuriated, she resigned from the Midnight and was transferred to Manehattan as a civilian. She would later arrange to leave the city and go to Apple Loosa. This move saved her life as Manehattan fell to Strain 21-6, killing everyone inside. She was disgusted at the lack of compassion in the Midnight, and settled in Apple Loosa which at the time was an independent settlement. She got a job working the mine not too far from the city, and was horrified to discover her newest home had been destroyed by a botched nuclear missile test launch from the Midnight in Everfree City. Apparently the targeting computer neglected to track independent settlements, and failed to notice Apple Loosa was but half a mile from the nuke's impact point. Luckily the mine was outside of the nuke's radius, but she was on the surface and saw the missile impact just outside the distant town, engulfing it in a mushroom cloud. After that, she left for Canterlot. As she approached Canterlot on the train, it was stopped and searched by the Midnight. The soldiers instructed everyone on the train to disembark as Canterlot was currently under lock-down, preventing any from entering or leaving it. She was turned away and decided to turn her back on authority, living alone in unsettled areas of Equestria. She met the people of a shanty and heard news that Canterlot had been hit by a Midnight airstrike, which had destroyed the district she would've been in had she entered the city. She settled in the town. She was sure that death was following close behind her, killing all she loves. She blamed it all on the Midnight, and set herself against them as she tracked down the Militia. She enlisted in their ranks and quickly rose to the top, becoming a Hero. She lived as a war criminal, hunted by bounty hunters and Midnight assassins for the rest of her life. When fighting Snowdrop outside of Everfree City, Cutie Pie was unaware of Union approaching her. After getting her attention, General Snow impaled Cutie Pie with her Aura Blade and the Militia disbanded. Appearances Equestrian Civil War, leading the Militia forces against Everfree City. Notes Cutie Pie's father is never revealed. Cutie Pie's Aura Blade was originally going to do extra damage to Dragons, however it was exchanged to do acidic damage. Her original blade was given to Dovahkriid.